The New Arrivial
by Princess Equinox
Summary: A new mage has decided to make an entrance at Fairy Tail! Equip with a magic revolver, magic claws, and celestial keys of her own, she fits right in! But she also has one of the darkest pasts. How will she do when it comes to revealing her secret? And how will a certain Iron Dragon Slayer help her come out of her shell? GajeelxOC


_**Hello to all who have stumbled upon this!**_

_**I have recently been obsessed with Fairy Tail and decided to make a fanfiction!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Please feel free to leave reviews and such.**_

* * *

_Prologue_

~HARUJION~

*Ding ding!*

The bell slowly continues to chime, growing fainter and fainter with each passing moment. The man looks up from the counter he is polishing, hearing he has a customer.

"Hello there, young lady! What can I help you with?" he asks politely, putting away his rag and cleaner. He looks the girl up and down, trying to decided on whether she is a traveling mage or simply a girl who was lost and looking for her way around.

Her face is covered with a hood that connected to her sweatshirt, both in black. The zipper to the sweatshirt is at her belly button, revealing an electric blue bikini like top underneath. The sweatshirt is fitting, showing off her thin waist and big hips, making her hourglass figure stand out. Short dark blue denim shorts adorn her hips, a black leather belt threaded through the loops. A gun is seen strapped to her right side with a large bullet sleeve underneath. Unfortunately, the sleeve is quite bare. An unknown jingling is heard from her left. suspenders are clipped to her shorts, but not up on her shoulders. Long stockings grace her legs, along with black knee-high stilettos, making her legs seem longer. Silver chains and rings shine from their places on her hands, throat, and wrists.

Then from behind her comes a small animal. A cat. She is a powder blue color with pale grey eyes. A small bandana is tied on her forehead and a small silver necklace is on her neck.

The shop keep snaps out of his trance when the girl moves her hands to her hood, pulling it back. Underneath is golden hair, just past her shoulders. It is pulled into a low ponytail, the bangs swaying back and forth. While her hair is wavy and curly, her bangs remain strait, only curving around her face. Her eyes are a red color. Not quite blood red. More of a ruby red.

"Hello," she speaks. Her voice flows smoothly, but yet has a slight lisp, giving away that she has some sort of accent. "I just wanted to look around this store, considering it is the only magic shop here."

_So she's a mage, _he thinks to himself.

"Of course! Take your time! If you need anything, please shout for me!" he says aloud.

The girl and the cat walk around the store slowly, picking up items of interest, examining them for a few moments, then setting them down carefully. They swung around, gracefully moving through the shelves, as if she is moving through water. They stop to see what is behind the glass of the counter, staring down the items as if they were prized jewels. The cat's eyes stop at one item in-particular. She taps the girls shoulder, motioning for her to look at the item. The girl gives a glance down, smiling. She then stands.

"May I please see that set of claws right there?" she asks, pointing downward.

The man nods, bending down to retrieve them. When he stands back up, he sets them on the counter. As she reaches for them, he asks, "You do know how to use this sort of magic, right?"

She gives him a kind smile. "But of course!" After setting them in place, she flicks her wrists', the claws extending to their full 7 inches. "Very nice length. I see they are also elemental. What kind of element are they?"

"I want to say they are ice claws," the shop keep says, rubbing his chin.

She slides them off, setting them back on the counter. "How much?" she asks with a smile.

"15,000 Jewel," the man replies.

Her face grows excited as she says, "I will take them! This is so cheap compared to back home!" Her face grows serious once more. "One question. You wouldn't happen to have any magical revolver bullets? My stock it practically gone."

The man gives an excited clap. "I have plenty! I can run your sleeve thru the machine if you please."

She goes to remove her sleeve, nodding. She arranges the bullets that are left so they are at the top. There are only 12 bullets left. As she hands him the sleeve, she speaks up. "This is a 24,000 bullet sleeve."

He sets the sleeve on the machine. It begins to clunk around, slowly filling up the sleeve. As it fills up, the man speaks up. "Quite an amount of bullets for a young girl like yourself."

She gives a chuckle. "You would be surprised."

The machine beeps, signaling that it is done. He hefts the sleeve onto the counter with a grunt. His face shows shock as she lifts it as if it's nothing.

"So how much do I owe you?" she asks, digging through her backpack for her wallet.

"Well, the claws were 15,000 Jewel, then all of the bullets were 47,976 Jewel, so altogether: 62,976 Jewel!"

Without a moments hesitation, she slaps the money onto the counter, gathers up her claws, and walks to the door.

She stops when the man starts to speak. "You are the only customer that didn't try to lower my price. Who are you?"

The girl turns, showing off bright white teeth.

"I'm known as Infi Solu. It was a pleasure!"

* * *

_**So this was just a prologue, but I hope you all liked it!**_

_**As I said, please feel free to review!**_

_**Oh! I forgot to say this:**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

_**Thanks guys!**_


End file.
